Emprisonnement abusif
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Quand Oliver coince Lilian sur le plan légal, il n'est pas prêt de le laisser repartir dans son pays. 2P!World. 2P!FrUK. Thème de la Ficothèque Ardente de la nuit des lemons du 28/10/2016 sur le thème d'Halloween : Prison/Sucreries/Vampire plus photo.


**Emprisonnement abusif**

 _Couple : 2P!FrUK (Lilian/Oliver)_

 _Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

 **Thème de la nuit des lemons spéciale Halloween de la Ficothèque Ardente :**

 _Prison/sucreries, vampire/une photo (en gros, une personne assez chic en costume de cuir et assez pressée)_

* * *

 _Pour une fois, je suis obligée de faire une version plus light ici. Donc, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus épicé, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur Archive Of Our Own. C'est exactement le même titre._

* * *

 **Point important à prendre en compte dans vos reviews : **

_J'écris les textes des nuits, pendant la nuit (c'est un peu le principe), donc je suis assez fatiguée. Ce n'est ni long, ni très travaillé (et en plus, c'est plus court ici, puisque c'est plus light). Je modère également le forum et aide à l'organisation de la nuit... et les participantes étaient nombreuses et déchaînées cette fois-ci. Soyez aussi sympas avec elles. C'est un défi assez difficile._

* * *

Habillé de son plus joli costume rose-bordeaux entièrement en cuir, Oliver ressentait une joie béate. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une douce folie. Son sourire était figé par le bonheur.

D'ailleurs, il faisait fuir les passants.

Oliver avait coincé Sweetie en situation illégale sur son territoire.

Entre la tristement célèbre paperasse française et son déni anglais magistral, Lilian resterait emprisonné pendant des semaines et des semaines dans ses cachots.

Ô délice ! Ô Extase ! Ô Aphrodisiaque salvateur !

Oliver prit un bonbon à la menthe pour rafraîchir son haleine. Bien que Lilian soit enfermé depuis six heures trente minutes et cinquante-deux secondes dans la prison de Scotland Yard, il devait encore puer la Gauloise. Oliver détestait le goût et l'odeur du tabac, même si l'amour de sa vie s'envoyait deux paquets par jour. Juste pour le faire chier, évidemment.

Son séjour allait l'obliger à se désintoxiquer.

Oliver était excité rien qu'à l'idée d'un Lilian dépossédé par la nicotine.

Ce serait bizarre, mais ce serait paradisiaque.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à son panier rempli de sucreries en tout genre.

Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça derrière des barreaux. Et un petit stimulant ne faisait jamais de mal à une larve comme Lilian.

Oliver était moulé dans ses vêtements, ce qui lui donnait à la fois une allure sexy et un ton respectable. La cravate bleu ciel ne jurait pas avec le rose-bordeaux, ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux blonds et son chapeau melon noir. France n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire et ne possédait aucune originalité. Et les chemises mauves, c'était classe.

« Bonjour, roucoula Arthur en entrant dans le commissariat. J'aimerais rendre visite à Monsieur Bonnefoy. Son ambassade n'est pas encore au jus ?

\- Non, Monsieur Angleterre. Nous avons agi selon vos instructions.

\- Faites durer autant que possible en prétendant… »

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës de plaisir anticipé à cette vacherie.

« … que ses papiers d'identité ne sont pas en règle. Franchement, le 14 juillet en l'an moins je ne sais pas combien avant Judas, c'est louche comme date de naissance. Sauf pour un vampire, mais on sait que ça n'existe pas les vampires…

\- Effectivement, Monsieur Angleterre.

\- Vous ne savez pas que c'est France ! »

Par réflexe, Oliver avait sorti son flingue, histoire d'intimider ce fonctionnaire. Il était trop conciliant, ce salaud. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Lilian avait peut-être corrompu ce cœur pur et innocent. Lilian était capable de tout, pour lui pourrir la vie. Il pouvait gâcher leurs rendez-vous conjugaux avec une idée de génie, après l'avoir fait tant espérer. Tout, mais pas ça !

« Je ne le sais pas, Monsieur !

\- Si j'apprends que les ambassadeurs se pointent avant la semaine prochaine, je vous bute personnellement. Vous avez suivi toutes mes instructions pour bien pourrir son dossier ?

\- À la lettre. Je tiens à mon poste… et à la vie !

\- J'espère qu'il a sa propre cellule, bien isolée du reste du monde. Il peut se montrer violent, quand il est à bout.

\- Justement, vous êtes sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le pousser à bout ?

\- Absolument. »

Oliver adorait le sexe brutal avec son chéri. Pousser à bout Lilian Bonnefoy, c'était s'assurer des orgasmes de fou. Il n'allait pas le clamer en plein commissariat ; il tenait à sa réputation qu'il mettrait bientôt à mal avec des cris enthousiastes. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Dans une minute ou deux. Oh ! Il en avait trop envie !

« Je veux le voir. »

Et il allait pouvoir lui sauter dessus quand il le voulait vraiment. Il avait le contrôle. C'était trop bon !

« Lilian, chantonna Oliver en apercevant son amant recroquevillé sur lui-même au bord de sa couchette.

\- Oliver, grogna Lilian. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques, bordel ! »

Il était déjà bien en rogne. Trop cool ! Le policier partit à toute vitesse en lui laissant les clefs. Oliver se complut à l'observer derrière des barreaux avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse.

« Darling, j'aimerais te raconter tout ce que j'ai fait pour te garder rien que pour moi ! Pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Je t'aime tellement ! Ne te plains pas ! Tu l'as bien cherché en entrant illégalement sur mon territoire et en te bourrant la gueule dans un bar aux mœurs beaucoup trop légères pour un homme marié. Tu n'avais pas qu'à te faire choper par les flics !

\- On n'est pas mariés, Oliver !

\- Je dois avoir un document quelque part qui le certifie.

\- Et moi, je dois avoir un document de divorce quelque part aussi, grogna Lilian. Mes avocats vont te démolir, Oliver. Tu vas me payer des dommages et intérêts monstrueux.

\- Je me demande combien de temps est nécessaire pour monter ce genre de dossiers chez toi, en sachant que tu n'as donné de procuration à personne pour parler en ton nom ou signer des déclarations. Oh ! Je ne sais plus ton numéro de cellule, tellement je suis émoustillé par la situation. »

Lilian se releva, très mal à l'aise, et le regard fuyant. Oliver savait que ce genre de situation lui déplaisait fortement, en raison de son histoire personnelle. Il avait prévu de le transférer dans un endroit plus convenable plus tard.

« Je t'ai apporté des douceurs.

\- Tu m'énerves ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! J'ai un pays à représenter !

\- Ça ne se fera pas sans compensation charnelle, s'en amusa Oliver. Et si je suis déçu, je pourrais faire traîner encore plus les choses.

\- C'est pas vrai », réalisa Lilian, les yeux étrécis et le corps vibrant de rage.

Le souffle court, Oliver inséra la clef dans la serrure et poussa un gémissement suggestif. Il referma la porte derrière lui. À l'aide de la magie, il fit disparaître la clef dans une autre dimension. Il pourrait toujours la récupérer.

« Je ne sais pas où j'ai mis la clef sur moi, le tenta Oliver. Saisis ta chance !

\- Il y a d'autres façons de me demander de réaliser un fantasme.

\- Il te faut un peu de motivation, mon chéri. »

Oliver lui tendit son panier rempli de bonbons bourrés d'aphrodisiaques en tout genre. Au cas où… Et puis, l'effet du goût fraise était assez sympa sur l'organisme de Lilian… Son chéri fusilla du regard le panier, car il en connaissait plutôt bien le contenu.

C'était le moment pour asséner le coup de grâce.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre le français et de bien remplir les cases de tes formulaires pour autoriser ta mise en liberté. Ça peut durer des années avec tes grèves de la poste… »

Lilian renversa son panier et se jeta enfin sur lui pour chercher la clef dans ses vêtements.

Le français le maîtrisa face contre le mur, pour le délester de son manteau. Il lui enleva précautionneusement ses gants puis son chapeau melon avant de s'attaquer à son veston en cuir. Lilian arrivait à jongler avec ses mains et à peser de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se libérer de son étreinte. Oliver se laissait à moitié faire, empressé de se faire prendre par son amant régulier après tous ses efforts administratifs.

Oliver sentit son veston le quitter et les mains de Lilian passer sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Il frissonna sous le contact bien trop insuffisant.

Les mains de Lilian remontèrent le long de ses cuisses emprisonnées dans le cuir et vinrent masser son entrejambe.

« Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir retirer ton pantalon dans cet état, se moqua de lui Lilian.

\- Laisse-moi gérer ce détail, darling. »

Lilian lui donna plus de latitude dans ses mouvements. Avec précaution, Oliver fit glisser le vêtement. Lilian l'empêcha de se dénuder complètement. Les jambes empêtrées dans son pantalon, Oliver ne pouvait que subir la passion de son amant.

« Fais attention… »

Lilian trouva un objet dans son intimité et le retira doucement.

« Je vois que tu as pensé à moi...

\- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée ! C'est tellement bon de foutre en l'air tes papiers d'identité en me touchant si intimement.

\- Espèce de fumier ! »

Oliver poussa un râle de satisfaction, quand Lilian s'appropria son corps. Les coups bas étaient oublié lors de leurs fusions charnelles. Oliver aimait Lilian, de manière follement romantique. Et c'était certainement réciproque.

Une fois repu sexuellement, Oliver se laissa porter par Lilian jusqu'à la couchette.

Avec un petit sourire, l'anglais le provoqua à nouveau dès que son corps reprit de la vigueur.

« Il me semble que tu seras locataire de cette cellule encore très longtemps, si tu ne me convaincs pas de te libérer. »

Lilian eut un rictus avant de migrer vers le sud.

Si Lilian le satisfaisait autant sexuellement, Oliver allait le garder plus longtemps sous les barreaux.


End file.
